


Once Upon a Time in D.C.

by tejas



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Dead Ziva, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone mentioned Dead Ziva and this kinda flooded out. There's a brief reference to a canon pairing, but not enough to challenge even *my* rigid gen definition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned Dead Ziva and this kinda flooded out. There's a brief reference to a canon pairing, but not enough to challenge even *my* rigid gen definition.

Once upon a time, there was man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was a good man, but he could be difficult to get along with. Still, he gathered around himself a group of people who cared for him and were devoted to him.

There was Tony, Jethro's best friend and second. Tony would do anything Gibbs asked him to do except allow him to go into danger unchallenged. Tony often had to challenge Jethro, but more often, he had to be there to bind his wounds.

Then there was Abby. Abby was like a daughter to Jethro and loved him to distraction. He tolerated her ways because she was a delight to be around and did her job better than any other forensic tech in the land.

Tim was younger than the others, but he was very smart and Jethro and Tony had taken him under their wings, each in their own way. Abby had just taken him, which was fine with everyone because he never disappointed her.

They were all very sad, though, because an evil man from a distant land had killed their friend Kate.

One day, Jethro went to his basement, as he did, and the evil man found him there.

The evil man laughed at him and said since Jethro was like the evil man's father, he was going to kill Jethro.

Jethro thought to himself, "This guy's a few beers short of a six pack." But before he could kill the evil man, two shots rang out. The evil man fell to the floor, bleeding from the bullet hole in his head. It must have been a magic bullet because the evil man's brains weren't splattered all over Jethro's basement wall.

Jethro was very happy about that. He didn't like cleaning blood and brains off the walls.

A second body fell onto the staircase.

It was the evil man's sister, Ziva. She had been killed by another magic bullet because her brains weren't splattered all over the basement either.

Behind her, standing in the doorway stood Jethro's friend, Fornell.

"Glad I followed her. We've been watching her for a long time. She's been involved in some questionable activities throughout Eastern Europe."

"So you had to shoot her in my basement?"

"I did wait so she could shoot Ari, first."

Jethro shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ducky, get over to my place and bring Palmer. Got two bodies for ya. No, I didn't shoot anyone."

Then he called Tony.

"Get McGee and the truck and come to my place. Yes, if brandy's not a girl, you can bring it, otherwise what are you thinking?"

Jethro joined Fornell at the top of the stairs. He hoped Abby knew how to get blood out of wood because he didn't really look forward to replacing his staircase.

He closed the door to the basement as Fornell chided, "You really need to start locking your doors, Jethro."

The team, and their friend Fornell, lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
